


Entombed

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: During a battle you get trapped in a underground with Steve.





	Entombed

You coughed, the sound trapped and bouncing right back to you. Blinking you struggled under the weight atop you.

You should be on the couch with Bucky watching Netflix right now, eating Ben and Jerry’s. He had broken his leg on the previous mission and Steve had grounded him till he was completely healed. Which never took long, just Steve being over concerned.

You took in a ragged breath, it was too dark to see around you, closing your eyes you tried not to panic, to not think of the fact that you were being crushed…

You couldn't breath. It was too small. Too dark. Your breath caught in your throat and you whimpered, letting out a louder noise as the weight atop you shifted. What had happened? You thought back to what you could remember.

Due to Bucky being grounded they had been short for this mission, you had agreed to come along. Steve, Nat, Clint, and Tony had dropped out the back of the quinjet you joining them. Leaving Bruce behind as back-up.

The small city was in war, two rivaling factions having finally upped the ante and brought in missiles and weaponry the locals couldnt hope to ever match. People were running everywhere, the city in destruction, panic spreading as people sought out safety in buildings.

“Y/N?” Steve’s gruff voice above you. He was the weight atop you?!

“Fuck, Steve…please get off me,” you whimpered still trying to push down the panic. It was building as you tried to remember exactly what happened. Panic bubbling up from your gut, filling your lungs like lead. Reaching up to push him off you found he wouldnt budge. “Steve?”

Your voice was so strangled and strained as he attempted to move. “If I could I would, I’m pinned. Theres too much weight on me to move…” He grunted and you could feel him lifting himself about an inch off of you.

Tentatively and with horror, you reached up. Your hands running up his trim waist, along his broad chest, shoulders, reaching past him your breath picking up in speed as you felt it, concrete. He was indeed pinned, now you remembered….

You had been helping evacuate, Steve deeming it too dangerous for you to be out there. He had sent you, Nat, and Clint to help lead the innocent away while he and Tony doubled back taking out the small groups that were left, calling Bruce and asking for assistance.

You had cleared your section, having just answered Nat over your comms when you saw him come around the corner. Giving him a thumbs up and a smile as he headed your way. When you noticed he was running faster towards you, you looked over your shoulder and saw the insurgent with a rocket launcher.

“Steve..” A small sob escaped you, your breathing becoming shallow as you scrapped your fingers along the wall above him.

“Y/N?” He coughed and struggled to see you. “Take a deep breath your fine.”

“No! I am not fine!” You wheezed trying to breathe, tears prickling your eyes. “I need to get out! Please? Oh god, I cant do this!” You gasped trying to push at the wall behind him. “Steve-I cant breathe!” You gasped desperately pushing at the wall, fingers scratching.

Steve could feel your chest rising and falling too quickly beneath his. He had made it in time to block you from the blast, but the building had collapsed as he wrapped himself around you. “Y/N? Doll, take a breath, your okay.” He struggled to plant his hands on either side of you. His legs were at an awkward angle tangled with yours, “listen Y/N, look at me?” He could barely make you out in the darkness, “Yeah, good..breath with me. Its fine, just like when we train.”

He berated himself, why hadnt he seen it before? Even during training you had had problems with small spaces. It was too late now as you sobbed beneath him, but at least he could help as he had with Tony, thankful Pepper and Rhodey had educated him.

“Y/N, slow your breathing, now.” He demanded, his voice firm. “Put your hands on my chest and breathe with me.”

You swallowed a sob, your fingers finding their way back to his chest. Closing your eyes and struggling not to sob you hiccuped and sucked in air on a stutter. 

Steve sighed as your breathing slowed. “There ya go, thats right doll, nice and steady.” He dropped his head to your shoulder, his back protested under the weight above him. “Y/N? I need to move, move your legs…” You listened to him, untangling your legs from his. “There we go,” it wasnt so uncomfortable now. “Never thought I’d get between your legs,” he muttered quietly.

You let out a small chuckle. “All you had to do was ask Steve.”

He was glad it was so dark, his cheeks burning, “well,” he offered. You had been the only one to treat him like Steve, not Captain America. Everyone else aside from your teammates kept him at arms length, or (the women mostly, he had had a few men), threw themselves at him. He cringed, he had had to remove himself from a few situations.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?” He hummed looking around his eyes being able to adjust quicker and allowing him to see. If you crawled up there might be space ahead, he frowned, he wasnt sure how quick the others could get to you two and he wasnt sure if he could hold this position very long.

“I’m scared,” those two words catching his attention, you were never scared.

He looked down at you in surprise. It was too dark and from how your eyes frantically moved he could tell you saw nothing in this darkness. “Calm down, I’m here with you,” he grunted as the rubble on him shifted down pushing him back down flush onto you. He groaned as your fingers brushed against his neck clutching desperately as you swallowed a scream. “Hey, hey, hey, shhh, its okay, I’m here.” He wanted to caress your face, assure you it would be alright.

You coughed as dust filtered down and tears streaked down the side of your face. “God! Steve..please?!” You werent sure what you were asking for though. His body pressed further into yours and you felt panic start to swell up in you again. “Nngh, I c-cant!” A whine left your lips as you clutched at him.

“Y/N, I cant do this if your not gonna help me doll,” he murmured, lips pressing into the side of your neck briefly.

You took in a shuddering breath, he needed you to stay calm. You couldnt distract him, still your fingers flew past him in an attempt to keep the rubble off as the concrete shifted yet again and you couldnt stifle the scream that tore from your lips.

Steve groaned as your scream pierced the darkness. Shaking his head he dipped down, covering your mouth with his. That distracted you. He felt your fingers cup his jaw and wondered why he had never done it before. Your lips were soft and pliant, yielding ever so sweetly under his. He slid his tongue across your lips, carefully; a grin spreading as you sighed and he tentively slipped his tongue past them. Both of you moaned, Steve ran his tongue along yours gently massaging, twisting slowly in tandem. Steve let out a sigh as he pulled away.

“We will get out of here,” He said dropping another kiss to your lips. The rubble above him shifted again, “Y/N, can you…can you reached your comm? Can you hear anything?”

You blinked, still in shock, but you reached up and pressed your earpiece, there was nothing but silence. “Its not working,“ you whispered.

“Its fine,” he groaned and shifted above you.

You gasped, he was keeping you from getting crushed and who knew how much weight he was holding up?! “Steve, I cant see. What do you need me to do?” you asked with a shaky voice.

He looked above your head again, “there seems to be a spot, a clearing above you, c-can you scoot up?” He watched as you shimmied up a few inches and he felt the weight of the rubble press him down, his face just below your bust. “Fuck…”

“Steve?!”

“I’m fine doll, keep going.”

“Not without you,” you growled.

He smirked, “alright…” It was difficult, moving up till he was face to face with you, the concrete crumbling behind him as he moved. But it wasnt as heavy, you had caught hold of his vest and pulled helping him along. It was tedious work, moving together like that, but it was worth it when you let out a small “oomff!” And dropped a few feet into a small clearing where the building was being held up by a beam. He groaned as you reached back for him blindly grabbing onto his suit and jerking him forwards.

Both of you collapsed into the space, Steve not even apologizing when he dropped his entire weight atop you. He would crawl off in a second, both of you cringing when the concrete collapsed where you two had been.

You felt his arms wrap around you tightly before he completely relaxed. “Steve?” He didnt answer, “please dont die,” you whimpered.

“Not dying, just exhausted.” He murmured into your neck.

You could sit up if need be, though you would have to slouch a bit. You fought the urge to weep, instead concentrating on the breaths he was taking matching yours to them, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” He asked in the darkness shifting a little, his weight coming off you as he finally rolled to the side.

“If it weren’t for me,” you swallowed hard before his hand blindly smacked onto your face, moving to cover your mouth. “Ouch!” you proclaimed, even though it came out muffled.

He chuckled pulling his had away, “sorry, this isnt your fault, just…” He let out a huff of air, “dont panic.” It made you want to cry, you reached above you, hands crashing into concrete above. “Talk to me Y/N.”

“You know everything about me..” You dragged in air, fingers still trailing on the wall above. What were you searching for?

“I didnt know you were afraid of small spaces. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

You turned your head to the side where he lay, “I didnt want to seem weak.”

He reached out, his hand falling on your neck and moving up to cup your cheek, “that doesnt make you weak. Everyone has something they’re afraid of.”

“Oh? So what are you afraid of?” You asked sarcastically.

Steve’s thumb stroked over your cheek, “fine. I’m afraid of losing you.” He waited, the silence stretching between you two, “its not that I dont think you can take care of yourself, I just-” he licked his lips, throat dry at your silence, “I’ve been working up the guts to ask you out but it never seemed like the right time and-”

“Steve?” You cut in. He felt you move closer, “c-can you kiss me again?”

He moved over, his thumb moving down your jaw to your chin, up to your bottom lip. You felt a shiver run through you as his lips were suddenly on yours replacing his thumb. You reached up, hands digging into his hair clinging to him. One large hand slid down to your waist gripping you, pulling you towards him.

He pulled away, lips hovering just above yours, “better than I imagined.”

You were grateful for the dark, your cheeks heating up. “You imagined that?”

Steve pressed his lips to yours again, “so many times.”

“What else have you imagined?” You asked struggling to breathe for an entirely different reason now.

Steve smirked against your lips, “this,” his lips skimmed along your jaw trailing down your neck. You whimpered as he pressed hot kisses as he went, tongue flicking out, sucking lightly here and there.

You pulled him down arching into him. “S-Steve…” His hand slid from your waist, down your hip, reaching around and down to grip your ass. You gasped as he pulled your leg up, settling atop you between your legs.

Both of you froze as you heard a voice. It was muffled, but it came through again. “Y/N?! STEVE?!”

Steve pulled away from you, shouting out, “TONY?!”

“THEY’RE HERE!!” there was muffled shouting and you let out a relieved laugh. The rubble was shifting and you both blinked as light filtered into the darkness surrounding you.

Steve turned to look at you. “Y/N?”

Staring up at him you suddenly worried that he would change his mind. That this happened to only keep you distracted. “Steve?”

“Will you go on a date with me?” He asked laughing.

You matched his laugh. “YES!”

“What the hell are you two laughing about?!” Tony asked as a large chunk of building was cleared, Hulk roaring with the effort, and you two took in deep breaths of clear air. “Wait-did he finally ask you out?!”

Clint groaned, “Really?!”


End file.
